Whoa, Baby
by buffysummersslayer
Summary: Buffy gets pregnant after Suprise.


  
  
Title: Whoa, Baby  
Author: Christy  
Author Email: trl_4@yahoo.com  
Disclaimer: Fox, Mutant Enemy, and Joss Whedon own these.  
Summary: Buffy finds herself pregnant after 'Suprise'!  
Pairings: Buffy/Angel Buffy/Spike  
Category: B/A B/S  
Spoilers: Angel loses his soul. But up to Season 2 Finale.  
Rating: If you watch the show you can read this.  
Comments: A girl from one of my lists thought of this idea as a challenge, and I really liked it. I don't know I'll see where it takes me, also this is how I want the characters to act!  
Feedback: Yes, yes, yes! Love it? Hate it? Please let me know.  
Also: Looking for a beta reader. I've never had one but I am looking for one if you would like to do this for me, email me!  
  
  
Only, yesterday Buffy sent Angel to hell. God, did that take everything she had. She had sent him to hell, when she knew, that Angel was the father of her child. Somehow, someway they had made a child.   
Buffy even went to the doctor, without her mother, to see if she really was pregnant and she was.   
Oh, God, what am I going to tell my friends? And my mom? Buffy had thought to herself, but Buffy didn't have to think about that anymore. She was on a bus going to LA. She didn't know what she was going to do there, but she knew she couldn't stay in Sunnydale, and keep lying to her friends, but more importantly lying to her mother.   
It would only be another half an hour before she made it to LA. Where was she going to stay? Buffy had only brought $500 with her.  
  
Before she had known it, Sunnydale was behind her, and LA was in front of her. The bus stopped and Buffy picked up her 2 duffle bags, and walked off, the bus.  
She had decided that she would go see her father first, and then decide what she would do afterwards.  
She was out on the street waiting for a cab to go by.  
"Hey, need some help?" Someone said from behind Buffy. Buffy turned around, and before she realized who it was, she slammed them in the head with her duffel bag.  
Buffy looked down, at Spike, lying there on the ground like a little child. "Spike? What are you doing here?"  
Spike was surprised that it was Buffy. "More importantly why are you here?"  
Buffy flinched, realized that she wasn't in her town anymore. She was in LA. "Well, I came to stay with my father for the summer." Buffy said assuring herself, that that was why she had come.  
Spike shook his head. "What? You are not here to see your father!"  
She was in disbelief, out of the one person she could have run into, it had to be Spike. She ignored Spikes, question, and took charge of the conversation. "Where's Dru?"  
Spike acted a little embarrassed. "She left me. For a chaos demon." Spike immediatley changed the subject. "So, slayer why are you really here? And where are you staying?"   
Buffy couldn't lie to him anymore. "Nowhere. I just left Sunnydale, and I didn't know where to go, so I came to LA."  
Spike was a little shocked. "Left Sunny-D huh? What about your little Angel boy?"   
Tears welled up in her eyes, but she was determined not to let Spike see her cry. Buffy replied, simply. "He's in hell."  
Spike was a little shocked, but at the same time, he thought the slayer would trust him, which is exactly what he wanted.  
"So slayer, you need a place to stay?" Spike asked seductively, raising an eyebrow. "Why, don't you come stay with me luv?" Spike asked as he put his hand on Buffy's shoulder.  
Buffy automatically hit his hand away. "I would never stay with you." Buffy answered simply. She was trying to convice herself that she could find a place to stay.  
Spike rolled his eyes. "Where else are you going to stay?" Spike asked.  
Buffy felt herself falling prisoner to Spike's seductive way. She shook her head. "We can.." Oops, did Buffy just say we?  
"We? We? Slayer?" Spike paused thinking. "Well this 'we' needs a place to stay and Spike here's a offering."  
Buffy finally decided, too. It's not like Spike could kill her. "Ok, but if you touch me, I.."   
Spike cut her off. "I know 'stake me'." Spike said acting like a scared child.  
Spike picked up Buffy's bags, and he lead the way.  
Wow is this Spike? Buffy thought. He's probably just doing this to..  
"This way." Spike said cutting Buffy's thought off.  
She walked behind Spike into the land known as Los Angeles.   
Buffy thought to herself. Boy, am I in for a wild ride?   
  
Before Buffy knew it they were to a big, abandoned house. It was a nice suburban style house, that was not all that different from the houses on Revello Drive.  
The house was almost to nice to be abandoned, but Buffy didn't ask questions, because she was lucky enough to be sleeping anywhere besides the ground. The houses around it were very nice, also but the weren't abandoned.  
"Here we are." Spike said, smiling. "Home sweet home."  
Buffy gave Spike a little smile, and Spike led the way into the house.  
Buffy stepped into the house, and realized, that this house wasn't abandoned. Somehow Spike had managed to get an invite, and he killed the owners of the house. Buffy decided that she wouldn't say anything to Spike, because all she wanted to do was get some rest.  
Spike turned around. "So, what do you think?"  
Now that Buffy thought about it, it was almost a replica of her home. "Nice, nice." Buffy said walking around the living room.  
"Um, you can stay..." Spike paused going to show Buffy her room. "Here."  
Buffy smiled, the room she was going to be staying in was painted yellow, and the bed had a white bedspread on it. There was a cd player, a computer, books, and little dolls. It's a little girl's room, Buffy thought to herself.  
Buffy turned around, and followed Spike back to the living room. She plopped down on the couch, and Spike did the same.  
Spike then, got up and went to turn on the tv. Spike picked up a couple of videos. "The people, I mean I, I have Dracula. Want to watch?" Spike asked excited.  
"Yeah, sure. It's not like I get scared enough in real life." Buffy muttered to Spike.  
Spike put in the video, then went to sit back down, on the couch Buffy was sitting on.  
As soon as Spike saw Dracula, he got excited. "My god, look at those fangs. I mean, a dog with rabes has pretty fangs than that!"   
Buffy laughed. Spike could not stop commenting on Dracula. "Look at that cape."  
Spike kept commenting on Dracula. Buffy could not help but keep smiling at Spike, and somehow she wound up laying on Spike, chest. It felt so good to her to be laying on his chest.  
Spike instantly stopped commenting on Dracula, and looked down at Buffy. Spike looked longingly at her, and she did the same.  
Spike leaned down to kiss Buffy, but Spike thought that Buffy would turn away, but she did the exact opposite.   
Their passion for each other was raging. Neither Buffy nor Spike could stop themselves.  
Spike stopped for a short second. "I've always dreamed of this moment."  
Buffy smiled seductively and she continued to kiss Spike, and for only the second time in her life she gave herself, to someone. To the man, she had always wanted but was told she never could have.  
Buffy decided that if she was going to break the rules, she was going to go all the way.  
And that's exactly what they did.  
  
More to come! Please give me feedback!  
  



End file.
